Call of Duty: Federation
Call of Duty: Federation is a remake of Call of Duty 4, Modern Warfare (2019), and Call of Duty: Ghosts respectively. Plot A group known as the Peruvians for National Fascism (Peruanos para el Fascismo Nacional) - PFN for short - declare war on the current governing body as a result; Peru isn't made a state for the Federation of Central and South America. Lieutenant General Shepherd is ordered by the President of the United States to send a team into Tacna in order to capture Khaled Almagro Diaz - the current leader of the Zoroastrian Restoration Movement and co-founder of PFN - Shepherd requests to make a joint operation between the US Army Rangers and Force Recon. Lieutenant Vasquez leads a squad compromised of Staff Sergeant Gabriel Rorke, Sergeant Paul Jackson and Private First Class Joseph Allen. The mission goes south quickly after Vasquez accidentally kills Khaled as a result of a ricochet shot after a brief fight with PFN forces, as a result, the mission is declared a bust with each of Vasquez's soldiers being cornered. Vasquez is bisected by a broken rotor after a helicopter crashes into the streets while Allen, Rorke, and Jackson are all captured by PFN forces. Khaled's maternal uncle Tariq ibn Khaled Al-Asad interrogates them - he shoots Allen in the shoulder as Jackson manages to break free and tells Allen and Rorke to run as he buys them time - resulting in his death while Jackson is killed as an explosion which is later revealed to be a Dirty Bomb. Allen is shot in the back of the head by Tariq as Rorke is about to escape via helicopter, however, the helicopter abandons him as he captured by Tariq. 12 months of failed capture of Khaled Almagro Diaz - Shepherd now retired due to immense regret of being forced to leave Rorke behind as he explains to Elias Walker that the AO became too hot to rescue him and pressure from the CIA to disavow his men that were tasked with capturing Khaled. Shepherd reveals that he has recommended Elias Walker to take his place as commander of JSOC. Elias Walker agrees and is promptly promoted to Lieutenant General. Characters Characters in Bold are player characters. JSOC *Lieutenant General Shepherd (Federation) - Retired. *Major General/Lieutenant General Elias Walker (Federation) - Alive; former Delta Force commander. 75th Ranger Regiment *Staff Sergeant Gabriel T. Rorke (Federation) - Disavowed; Defected to PFN. *Private First Class Joseph Allen (Federation) - KIA. *Sergeant Louis Foley - Alive; Platoon Sergeant of Hunter Two-One *Corporal James L. Dunn - Alive; Foley's 2iC. *Private James Ramirez (Federation) - Alive DEA *Senior Agent Moody (Federation) - Transferred to 75th Ranger Regiment. *Agent Kyra Mosley (Federation) - KIA *Agent Baker (Federation) - KIA *Probationary James Ramirez (Federation) - Transferred to 75th Ranger Regiment. 1st Force Recon *Lieutenant Vasquez (Federation) - KIA *Lieutenant Michael Carver (Federation) - Alive; Vasquez's replacement. *Staff Sergeant/Gunnery Sergeant Griggs (Federation) - Alive. *Sergeant Paul Jackson (Federation) - KIA. *Sergeant Keegan P. Russ (Federation) - Alive; transferred to Task Force Stalker. SAS *General John "Baseplate" Price - Director of Special Air Service. *Lieutenant William "Gaz" Garrick - KIA *Captain Jane Price - Alive. *Lieutenant Kyle "Gaz" Garrick (Federation) - Alive *Sergeant Gary Sanderson - Alive; transferred to Task Force 141. Task Force Stalker *Lieutenant Commander Thomas A. Merrick (Federation) Alive; "Captain" of Stalker-Six and former US Navy SEAL. *Lieutenant David Walker (Federation) - Alive; former US Army Soldier *Sergeant Logan Walker (Federation) - Alive; former US Marine Sergeant *Sergeant Alex Johnson (Federation) - Alive; former US Marine Sergeant Task Force 141 *Lieutenant/Captain Simon Riley (Federation) - KIA. Former SAS operative and Field commander of Task Force 141 *Sergeant/Lieutenant John MacTavish (Federation) - Alive. Former SAS operative. PFN *Khaled Almagro Diaz - President of Zoroastrian Restoration Movement and co-founder of PFN. KIA. *Tariq ibn Khaled Al-Asad - "Minister of Religious Relations" for PFN. Weapons Factions Levels